septième année
by fan-rei
Summary: Les Granger avec l'ascencion au pouvoir de Voldemort sont mis sous la protection de l'ordre du phénix et en particulier de Minerva McGonagall.attention femslash MMHG.
1. Default Chapter

Septième Année.

Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je joue juste un peu avec.

attention : slash MM/HG, c'est à dire qu'il y aura fille/fille action dans les prochains chapitres. Mais pas tout de suite vu que j'essaie d'écrire un longue histoire avec une trame.

1.

C'était la septième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter et bien entendu de milliers d'autres pre-adultes. Mais historiquement parlant ils n'étaient pas le garçon qui vivait et donc étaient de peu d' importance.

Tout n'allait pas bien dans notre favoris monde magique. Voldemort était vivant. Son armée grandissait en pouvoir et nombre, tout comme les disparitions de moldus et en général de tous les opposants à l'ascension de celui qu'on ne doit pas nommer.

C'est pourquoi Hermione Granger, une sorcière exceptionnelle mais qui avait le mauvais goût d'être associée avec l'empêcheur de tourner en rond numéro deux après Albus Dumbledore et le malheur d'être née dans une famille moldus, était terrifiée pour ses parents.

L'ordre du phénix discuta du problème et ses membres décidèrent de mettre en sécurité le plus de monde possible. Hélas les protections magiques dans la majorité des cas n'étaient pas suffisantes et l'ordre manquait de gens pour protéger nuits et jours toutes les potentielles victimes.

Certains partirent se réfugier dans d'autres pays, beaucoup devinrent des gardiens secrets, toutes les protections possibles et imaginables furent renforcées, et personne ou très peu se risquèrent dehors la nuit. L'atmosphère était des plus tendues et sombres.

Le problème principal concerné la protection des familles moldues. Les sorciers avaient la possibilité de se regrouper autour de Poudlard. Mais les moldus, sans défense devant la magie, ne pouvaient que se cacher. Ce n'était pas facile. Ils avaient leurs vies à laisser derrière, leurs travails et leurs amis. De plus tout le monde ne possédait pas l'argent nécessaire pour un tel changement.

Les Granger n'étaient pas la cible numéro un sur la liste noire des mangemorts mais il était néanmoins évident qu'ils se trouvaient sûrement dessus. Leur fille avait déjà déjouée, grâce à son ingéniosité et son savoir, plusieurs plans de Voldemort, ce qui n'allait pas lui attirer se faveurs mais certainement ses foudres. C'était une sorcière réputée pour son courage et son intelligence. Sans elle, il est très probable que le garçon sur qui tous les espoirs étaient fondés, serait déjà mort à de nombreuses reprises.

Dans ces conditions, protéger les Granger devenait une priorité. On proposa de mettre des protections magiques et de surveiller leur maison. Mais il était facile quand on connaissait la méthode de faire tomber ces protections et les Granger restaient une cible facile chaque fois qu'ils devaient sortir, que ce soit pour acheter de la nourriture ou travailler.

Les faire partir se cacher dans un autre pays fut tout de suite rejetés par les parents d'Hermione qui voulaient rester près de leur fille. Ils l'avaient élevé en lui inculquant la notion de responsabilité. Ils étaient très fiers d'elle et ne voulaient pas la laisser seule dans cette période difficile. Ce serait tourner leur dos à ce qu'ils croyaient.

L'ordre préféra oubliait l'idée face aux mines décidées des Granger. Mais cela les laissait avec peu de possibilités. Les faire rester à Poudlard fut aussi rejeté. Tous voudraient alors se réfugier à l'école et c'était tout simplement impossible. Minerva McGonagall surpris tout le monde en proposant son manoir comme refuge pour les Granger.

Elle était connue pour être un strict mais juste professeur. Elle était une de meilleures Maîtresses de métamorphose vivante dans tout le magiqual monde. Elle était très respectée bien que souvent oubliée près du plus fameux et plus charismatique directeur Dumbledore qu'elle avait suivi et aidé à plusieurs reprises de par le passé.

Cela ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes. Les Granger devraient quitter leur ancienne vie, leurs amis, leur travail et leur maison. De plus le ministère de la magie dépensait énormément d'effort et d' 'obliviate' pour maintenir la ségrégation entre leur monde et celui des moldus.

Les Granger quant-à eux étaient excités par l'idée. Et vraiment c'était la meilleure solution.

A.N. Violà mon essai avec ce couple. Cela n'a rien çà voir avec le style de Link9, donc si vous n'appréciait pas mon petit prologue, merci de me le dire pour que j'arrête de m'embêter avec cette histoire.


	2. 2

Réponses au reviews.

**Ana** : merci de m'avoir écrit. Je vais essayer de continuer et surtout de finir cette histoire, mais c'est pas gagné. Je trouve aussi que c'est très dommage qu'il n'y est pas plus de fics avec ce couple.

**Link9** : une réponse aussi enthousiaste fait chaud au cœur, merci. Oui, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en anglais, mais je suis au regret d'avouer pou ma très grande honte que je suis française. Désolé pour ma syntaxe. J'espère que ça s'améliorera. Tant que je n'ai pas trop de complaintes, je vais continuer comme ça. Merci quand même pour ton offre, peut-être une autre fois.

**2.**

Il restait encore une vingtaine de jours avant que l'école ne reprenne. Normalement, Minerva McGonagall, due à son rôle de député en chef aurait déjà due être rentrée à Poudlard afin de superviser les travaux de derniers minutes. Mais avec les Granger au Manoir, elle décida de rester afin de les aider à s'acclimater dans un environnement magique.

De plus, avec l'ascension de Voldemort, les élèves étaient beaucoup moins nombreux. Poudlard était considéré comme une place stratégique qui intéressait les mangemorts au plus au point. L'école verrait sûrement des combats de près.

Son prévoyant personnel n'avait cessé d'améliorer la sécurité ces six dernières années. Il devrait savoir quoi faire en cas de besoin. Le professeur McGonagall, en prudente femme, avait déjà organisé tous les plans nécessaires. Les autres professeurs n'avaient plus qu'à suivre les instructions laissées pour les détails de dernière minutes.

Il fut décidé qu'elle irait prendre Georges, Elizabeth et leur fille chez eux et de là les conduire à son manoir. C'était une place gardée secrète seulement connue par son grand ami Albus Dumbledore. L'ordre espérait ne pas laissé la moindre trace. Les Granger diraient simplement à leurs voisins et amis qu'ils retournaient passer leurs vacances en Italie comme l'année dernière. Cela devrait éviter d'éveiller les suspicions.

Un problème se posa lorsque les Granger essayèrent de faire les bagages. Ils étaient très attachés à leur maison qui était pleine de souvenirs. Ils l'habitaient depuis la naissance d'Hermione. Quitter se lieu pour ne jamais revenir était une idée douloureuse. Après une longue et émotionnelle discussion, les Granger réussirent à partir avec un minimum d'affaire : quelques vêtements, leurs papiers, des albums photos et le nécessaire de voyage.

Même ainsi, leurs sacs étaient tellement chargés qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'aller éclater à tout instant. Hermione se chargea du problème. Elle agita sa baguette magique et un 'reducio' plus tard, ils étaient parés. Juste à l'heure si la sonnette de la porte d'entrée était d'aucune indication.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione Granger ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec une femme dans la quarantaine, bien conservée, habillée en jean avec une veste en cuir et de longs cheveux noirs. Sans voix Hermione dévisageait ce visage familier et en même temps complètement étranger. « Puis-je entrer mademoiselle Granger ? » Elle connaissait cette voix, mais la personne en face d'elle ne pouvait être… « Professeur McGonagall ?»

Se reprenant elle ouvrit en grand la porte pour laisser passer la femme à l'accent écossais. « Je suis désolée professeur, je ne vous ai pas reconnu pour un moment. » Minerva trouvait ça très amusant, si l'éclat dans ses yeux et le fantôme d'un sourire étaient d'aucune indication.

« Attendiez vous quelqu'un d'autre peut-être? » Prenant pitié de son élève favorite, elle s'expliqua un peu : « Mon père était moldu. J'ai quelques notions de ce monde de par ce fait. Je n'ai pas suivi la mode de cette dernière décade, mais je suis à peu près sure de n'avoir pas trop errée avec un jean.»

Hermione répondit nerveusement : « Mmm… Oui… Mais vous semblez si différent comme cela. Vous faites plus jeune et tellement normale, pas comme la plupart de sorciers passant par le monde des moldus. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose ou … désolé de parler pour ne rien dire. S'il vous plait pardonnez moi professeur. Vous m'avez prise par surprise c'est tout. Vous êtes très belle comme ça. Non que vous ne le soyez pas d'habitude. C'est simplement que vous apparaissez complètement différent avec vos cheveux longs et sans vos lunettes et … Man' ! Pa' ! Venez! »

Son appel à l'aide était un peu désespéré à ses propres oreilles, mais Minerva ne commenta pas. Elle apparaissait néanmoins un peu perplexe et amusée. 'Damne, je suis en train de tourner à l'idiot du village. D'un autre côté le professeur semble plus relaxée. Soyons positive : c'est une bonne chose. Tout va bien se passer Hermione… j'espère.'

**A.N.**

Gentils lecteurs, je vous en prie laissez moi une note. J'ai besoin de tous les encouragements possibles.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour la longue absence. Le blâme revient aux ordinateurs (ou mes mauvaise ondes sur eux) et à l'impossibilité de décrocher de wow . Je ne promets rien mais voici le chapitre 3. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

3.

Les Granger, entendant le ton de supplication de leur fille, coururent afin de voir ce qui pouvait rendre si nerveuse cette jeune femme si courageuse. Si ils avaient pris le temps d'y penser, ils auraient étaient d'accord que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. Cela aurait très bien pu être des mangemorts. Après tout n'était ce pas la raison pour laquelle ils devaient fuir ?

Regardant autour d'eux tout ce qu'ils virent était une perplexe et plutôt jolie femme d'âge indéfinissable. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. « Hermione ! pourquoi as tu appelé ? y a t'il un problème ? »

Celle ci fit non de la tête. « Non, c'est rien man'. Désolé si je vous ai fait peur. C'est juste que professeur McGonagall est arrivée. Professeur, ceux sont mes parents : Elizabeth et Georges Granger.

-oui je sais merci. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises. Enchantée de vous revoir en bonne forme. Maintenant que les politesse sont échangées, peut-être pourrions nous partir sans plus de délai ? à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour vous préparer ? »

Mme Granger s'approcha et pris la main du professeur qui a eu un si grand impact dans la vie de leur fille. Ils avaient entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses à son sujet ces six dernières années.

« Nous avons juste fini de tout empaqueter. J'espère que nous pourrons revenir. Nous vivons ici depuis la naissance d'Hermione. Il est difficile de quitter son foyer dans de telles conditions.

- Croyez-moi, Mme Granger, je comprends tout à fait , mais nous devons vraiment y aller.

-Naturellement, nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour toute votre aide. C'est vraiment généreux de votre part de nous laisser vivre dans votre manoir. Nous essayerons de ne pas causer trop d'ennuis. Et j'espère que nous deviendrons rapidement de bons amis. »

Reprenant son souffle, elle continua : « Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Elizabeth. Ce sera plus facile si nous nous appelons par nos prénoms je pense.

-très bien, Elizabeth. Veuillez tous venir avec moi maintenant. Comme les transports magiques sont régulés par le ministère de la magie, nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de voyager à la façon moldu. Ma voiture est juste à coté.

-vous avez une voiture, professeur ? Une comme les Weasley? » s'écria une étonnée Hermione.

« s'il te plait, mon amour, reste tranquille... tu ressembles à Arthur à crier comme ça. à croire que tu n'as jamais vu une voiture de ta vie entière. » Se plaignit son père.

« désolé papa. C'est juste que je n'étais pas avec les garçons quand ils ont utilisé la voiture volante. »

Cela fit rire Georges : « et cela manquait à ta liste de choses extraordinaires et impétueuses à faire? »

Voyant Hermione fronçait des sourcils Minerva décida d'intervenir. « je suis désolée, mais ma voiture est vieille et la seule chose extraordinaire qu'elle possède est qu'elle fonctionne toujours. N'importe quelle trace magique pourrait être détectée et jéopardise notre plan. De tels trace resteraient visibles un long moment dans un environnement de moldu sans rien pour les couvrir. »

Le rappel de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mis un frein à l'excitation générale. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que les Granger aperçoivent la petite 4L blanche garée sur le trottoir. L'atmosphère tourna de nouveau guillerette à cette vue.

Mr. Granger ri sous cape tandis que mère et fille essayaient de ne pas sourire trop

largement. Minerva ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper cependant. Elle flatta

le flanc de sa voiture avec une douce caresse annonça fièrement : « Mlle Nelle, ma voiture! » Les Granger se mordirent les lèvres, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Elizabeth se lança la première dans les commentaires : « C'est une jolie petite voiture… »

Mais Georges interrompit sa femme avant qu'elle puisse continuer : « est ce une voiture de collection? »

Hermione décida d'arrêter le massacre avant que ça dégénère et avec l'attitude autoritaire elle était bien connue pour, commença à donner des ordres : « bon ça suffit ! votre voiture est très bien professeur. Juste inattendue, comme votre apparence... Mes parents vont bien se comporter, je vous le promets. » Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux coupables et continua sa tirade : « les bagages dans le coffre, les enfants derrière, et je monte à l'avant avec vous professeur. »

'Les enfants' rirent sous cape et tendant l'oreille, Hermione saisit des brides de mots qui l'a firent rougir. Minerva pour sa part opina de la tête trop stupéfaite pour faire plus rendant le sourire à la préfète. Chacun fut bientôt à sa place. Le voyage pouvait commencer pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. voilà la suite. Il faut remercier link9 pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte et sans qui vous ne verriez pas la suite de cette excellente histoire :p merci à mes rewievers.

4.

La voiture était très vielle. Mais il était évident qu'elle était bien aimée et bien entretenue. La conduite fut monotone et ils arrivèrent vite à une vielle piste d'atterrissage abandonnée. Là, ils trouvèrent un petit zinc qui, comme la plupart de l'équipement autour, avait vu de meilleurs jours.

McGonagall sortit de la voiture et caressa gentiment le capot. « Revoyons une dernière fois la suite du programme. Vous allez voler en direction de l'Italie. à mi-chemin, il va falloir vous servir d'un portoloin. Il ressemble à une bouteille de champagne. L'avion va se crasher ensuite, aussi ne faut-il pas manquer le coche ! »

Elle regarda les Granger dans les yeux afin d'appuyer son point. « C'est votre dernière chance d'arrêter ici. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance possible une fois embarqué. Les autorités moldues vont conclure à un accident et vous déclarer morts. Vous ne pourrez plus contacter d'aucune façon vos amis et votre famille sans risquer leur sécurité et la notre. Il y a beaucoup de vies en jeu… »

Mme Granger hocha la tête de manière décidée. « Nous savons tout cela Minerva. Nous en avons énormément parlés entre nous. C'est la meilleure solution possible. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants pour toute l'aide que vous nous apportez. »

Mr Granger interrompit ces discours sans importances pour serrer dans ses bras sa fille unique.

- Prenez bien soins de notre princesse pour nous ! mon bébé va me manquer !

Pa' ! s'il te plait ! je ne suis plus une enfant. Et de toute manière nous allons bientôt nous revoir.

Tu seras toujours notre bébé. Et c'est la prérogative des parents de s'inquiéter et d'en faire baver à sa progéniture. Nous t'aimons. »

Minerva posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa pupille 'number one ' et d'une voix confidente et décidée assura qu'elle prendrait grand soin de leur fille. « Je vous promets de la protéger. Je ne permettrais pas que quoi que ce soit de mal lui arrive. Cela dit je suis désolée que vous soyer obligés de vous débrouiller par vous même au manoir le temps qu'Hermione et moi réglons les derniers détails ici. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais tout le monde compris ce qu'elle disait. « Derniers détails…mmm. C'est quand même la mort de mes parents dont nous sommes en train de parler ! Sans compter nos voisins fouineurs trop heureux de fourrer leur nez là où ça ne les regarde pas. Et les coups de téléphone de la famille, des amis, des lointaines relations,… et je dois parler à un rat d'avocat. Une semaine pour tout régler, c'est juste… »

Elizabeth embrassa sa fille. « Je sais bébé. Ça va être difficile. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses : 'la meilleure prof au monde' sera avec toi pour t'aider. et bientôt nous serons tous à nouveau ensemble et en sécurité. De note côté, nous nous tiendrons occupés à ce manoir magique en t'attendant je suis sure. »

Hermione profita de sa position pour cacher son visage écarlate dans le giron de sa mère, évitant ainsi le sourcil levé de Minerva. « 'la meilleure prof au monde' ? » Il n'y eut pas d'explication donnée, le seul indice les sourires amusés de commisération des deux autres adultes.


End file.
